


"Can I serve Pete?"

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Canon Compliant, M/M, Magic, Swearing, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, The Unsleeping City Chapter Two, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: Loosely following each episode but we'll see how that goes, Cody is a mess and Pete is along for the ride, Pete is powerful and Cody is queer.
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody "Night Angel" Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Cody’s day was bad. He was scoping out the mall and got yelled at by some construction guys, then his Buster sword was taken by the cops. And the cop said he wasn’t a threat? Dumbass. Then when he gets home raving, Nasir is there with some guy doing a tour and decided now was a good idea to get on his ass about smoking in the house. They got into it in front of the new guy and Cody was just itching for him to do something, say something to bite back against. The man stayed chill though, if not a bit lacking in his knowledge about kickass games, and when he said he was Night Angel Pete didn’t ask what his real name was. Cody quietly appreciated that, maybe Pete would be solid.

Pete looked at the boy who just stormed into the house, holding back a giggle at his ramblings about scythes as room decor and the butt of a cigarette between his fingers. Clearly this kid has never had real troubles in his life, it was adorable. Pete decided he wanted to witness as much of Cody’s harmless mania as possible. 

Truly, Hot Topic was the place of Cody’s dreams and nightmares. Lucifer chose  _ him  _ as his ambassador. He was giddy on his way back home, clutching the summoning book and the rolled up poster/contract. He ended up leaving the rest of the merch in his excitement, but that doesn’t matter as much as the cool new devil powers he was sure to get.

Walking into the common area, Cody runs into Pete. Pete seemed cool, seems like maybe he’d be into demons and helping him win back the mall, He had some wild tattoos and a couple faded scars that looked to be from fights. Pete stared at him oddly for a moment, clocked the book and the crumpled poster and blood stain on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“You good man?” Pete asked.

Cody was going to respond, but got distracted by a glow that seemed to come from Pete, a butterfly came out from behind his ear? It was glittering and glowing and Pete was waving his fingers around like a conductor directing the creature. 

Oh shit.

Pete had kickass demon powers too. Thank god, Cody would not have been able to keep quiet about the coolest thing to ever happen.

Pete brought Cody up to the attic to explain himself, and Pete was truly baffled. He used his teapot to make some chamomile for the both of them. 

“Is this some potion that’ll make me stronger or something?”

“It’s chamomile, hopefully it’ll help you chill out and help my headache.”

“Ah.”

“So a freaky looking demon was summoned by accident and you just assumed that it was Lucifer himself? You just believed him?”

“Well yeah, man. What was I supposed to do?  _ Not  _ sell my soul to a badass devil?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Pete sat down, holding his head,” Dude this contract is garbage, literally it’s written on a piece of trash. Did he even give you any powers?”

“I think so?”

“Great. Well, I have some friends you should meet, maybe we can get your soul back or something. I’ll have to talk to him to see what this devil’s up to, haven’t heard any acting up in the past couple years. Maybe we’re just overdue for some bullshit. I need to pass out man, we can talk to Kingston tomorrow, maybe Ester.  _ Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh. _ Do me a favor and turn the light off when you leave?”

“Of course, sensei.” Cody bows and turns to leave.

“I’m not your sensei!” Pete called back,

“Aw fuck.” 


	2. Halloween pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys interrogate Bazathrax and meet Kingston before the train fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> codys a bottom

Morning rose, and with it Pete. It’s Halloween. 

_Fuck, today is gonna be so much._

His teapot began to make a pot of green ginger tea, without leaving his blankets he grabbed his phone and pulled up Kingston’s name.

King 👑👑:

_Hey man, got an issue regarding devils and my new dumbass roommate_

What? What do you mean, are you alright?

_Yeah were good its just a weird one_

_Plus halloween_

_Im just_

_Preparing_

Yeah lol, stop by the hospital around lunchtime? We can meet and see if Sophia or Ester need any help

_Coolio, stay safe out there my guy_

Hey you too Pete, ttyl

Night Angel:

_Eyyo night angel_

_Pick upppp_

_Are you asleep because u raided ht_

_Anyway whn u wake up were gonna get brunch or somth and debrief_

_If u take too long ill start yellin_

After he finished the pot of tea, he grabbed an outfit from the top of his suitcase, piling on the layers.

Walking down the stairs, he texted again while calling softly. He didn’t want to bug his other roommates of course. 

“Oh Night Angelllll, wakey wakey satan and bakey.” A groan responded from behind his door,

“Fuck, dude.”

“C’mon man I gotta talk with you.” he spoke through the door. After a minute of grumbling Cody finally opened the door. His hair was in a fucked up low bun and he clearly didn’t take off his eye makeup from the day before. Upon contemplation, he might not have makeup remover to begin with. 

“Kay man, what the fuck happened to you last night.”

“The best fuckin thing that could ever happen man.”

“Yeah cool but be more specific.”

“So I was goin’ through the Nightmare Before Christmas merch,”

“Natch.”

“When I found this fucked up book, right? I think it was in Latin? I dunno, I tried to read it and something came out and it was fucking Lucifer, man.” 

“We positive it’s Lucifer? Like the real ass biblical guy?”

“I mean he said so.”

“He’s a devil my guy, he lies more than he breathes. Anyway, what then? Do you have a contract or anything?”

“Uhhhh… yeah one sec.” He ran into his room and grabbed a crumpled poster off the floor. “Yeah here man, it’s tight as hell right?” Pete scanned the back of the poster.

“Fuck dude. This is… it’s not even a deal. And look the name he wrote isn’t fucking close to Lucifer. Okay, okay. Can I talk to this guy?”

“Uhhh…” 

One devil and two stab wounds later, Pete has his elbow to the neck of Bazathrax.

Maybe it was the blood loss, but Cody was stunned. Pete saw this devil and snatched him out of the air on sight. Cody hasn’t seen much real magic in the past twelve hours, but Pete’s magic? It was something Cody couldn’t have even imagined. Man, his demon _sucked._ Bazathrax looked up at Pete as if he were a king, and Cody started seeing it too. His eyes sparkled, nails and tattoos started glowing neon. His hair looked like a damn shampoo commercial, floating and sparking with static. He was snarling at Bazathrax and looked damn intimidating. This guy who just had glittery butterflies last night suddenly held the holder of Cody’s soul in one fist.

“Can I sell my soul to Pete?” he said, absolutely baffled.

“Dude, no.” Pete said, followed by the screechy voice of his devil.

“Nahhh man, you belong to me now!” His eyes glowed and Cody immediately fell. 

Okay, so being forced to take a knee is doing _something_ to Cody _._

Truly he had no idea what Pete and Bazathrax were talking about. He just kind of kneeled there, trying to parse some of these words until Pete ordered Baz to let him get up. _Fuck_ _’s a vox phantasma?_

“Kay, Night Angel, we’re gonna go meet Kingston and see if we can’t find this antipopuli shit. We can grab some food on the way, gotta figure out how to keep this dumbass from running off.”

"Yeah man, cool."


End file.
